


Take A Chance

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Shiro is useless and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Shiro anxiously drummed his fingers on the table, watching the time. It had been too long since his last date, but perhaps a blind date wasn't the best way of doing things.





	Take A Chance

Shiro didn't know why he let himself be talked into a blind date. Yes, it was nice to get out there again, but he was quite nervous. He figured the best case scenario was, he would make a new friend, and it wouldn't have been a painful experience for everyone involved. Shiro kept an eye on the time - in his rush to make sure he was on time, he ended up about fifteen minutes early. Oops.

He was getting antsy already. What if his date didn't turn up? No, he couldn't think like that, not already. He checked the time again and frowned; now his date was late. He knew it, this was a bad idea. Shiro drummed this fingers on the table, scanning the room. He didn't know what he was looking for, other than a cute guy. He should have asked Keith for a photo, but, too late now.

The four of the restaurant slammed open, and in the doorway stood a young man, chest heaving. He was soaked through from the rain outside, but even still, he was cute as hell. He spoke to a waitress, who gestured over to Shiro. Wait. Was this the guy? He smiled over, waving, before making his way over. So his date was a walking disaster. Shiro was, too; this was a perfect match.

“Phew,” he huffed when he got to the table. He flashed Shiro another smile, bright and cheerful. His pretty blue eyes glimmered, and Shiro could lose himself in them. “I'm Lance.”

“I'm gay,” Shiro whispered, before catching himself. “Shiro-- my name is Shiro.”

Lance laughed - he had such a pretty laugh - and sat down. Shiro left him to look over the menu, afraid of looking too eager. He looked away; staring at Lance would have been creepy. Eventually, he finished up and closed the menu. Lance placed his chin in his hands, leaning closer, a smile on his face.

“So, what's a cute guy like you doing single?” Lance asked.

Because Shiro sucked at romance, but there had to be a better way of saying that. “You know, I just needed some time to myself before I got back out there.”

Lance wasn't given time to answer before a waitress came to take their orders. Shiro was relieved, until she left, and it was just them again. He realised just how boring he was as they sat there quietly. Maybe Lance liked contemplative silence. Shiro could almost laugh - the man looked like he could have spoken as an Olympic sport if one got him started. He just needed a way to get Lance started.

“When Keith said he had a cute friend, I didn't expect someone this cute,” he said, leaning in a little closer.

Lance went red and laughed, glancing away. “Well, you know, Keith knows things.”

Shiro laughed; had he managed to fluster Lance? The suave air Lance tried to give off faded away, and now he was a mess. He hid his face behind his hand, and Shiro was weak. He could reach other, grab his hand-- come on, at least wait until dinner was here before trying anything. When Lance finally looked at him again, it was like being looked at by an angel. Oh, get a grip, Shiro.

Food came, and Shiro prayed Lance was a disgusting eater, or _something_ that would turn him off. No such luck. Shiro was going to die, his heart pumping too hard. He looked over, and Lance had something on his face. Should Shiro have gone for the cheesy option? Definitely; it was a date, after all.

“Stay still,” Shiro said, grabbing a napkin.

Lance gasped, cheeks flushed, and tried to hide his face behind his hand again. He laughed, a little too hard, trying to distract from his own embarrassment. Shit, he was so cute.

“C'mon, man, really?” Lance laughed, scratching the back of his head. “That was so cheesy.” He paused, then leaned in again. “But I love cheesy.”

Lance was a man after Shiro's heart, and Shiro could have cut it out and handed it to him right there on a silver platter. He went pink, and looked back down at his plate instead, despite it being mostly empty. With the way his stomach had knotted, he was surprised he could even eat at all. He tried to shove food into his mouth to distract himself.

“Man, with guns like that, I bet you could lift me up no problem,” Lance said.

“Maybe if you're lucky, I'll show you,” Shiro winked.

Lance leaned in. “I'm feeling lucky.”

Oh _damn_. Lance was so cute. Dinner was over, and just when Shiro thought about finally grabbing his hand, the waitress came over to ask about dessert. Painful timing. Instead, he moved his hand to scratch the back of his head, leaving Lance to answer.

“Nah, just the bill, please,” he said, and as soon as she was gone, he turned his attention to Shiro. “I could take you home, or--”

“Or you could come in for a little while,” Shiro offered.

Lance perked up a little. “Nice! Alright, I’m down for that.”

Shiro was lucky; he was dropped off by Keith, and he didn’t want to call him for a ride home. He could have walked, but it was quite the trek, honestly. Lance’s car was nice; then again, anything beat Shiro’s old truck. He drove a little fast, making Shiro grip the seat below him a little tighter, but they got there in one piece. Somehow.

As they got out of the car, Shiro wondered if he was going to get laid. He shook off the thought - get a grip, Shiro. They made their way up to his apartment; a small place, cheap rent, and barely decorated. Still, it was home. He let Lance make himself at home, kicking off his shoes, before going into the kitchen to get drinks. Alcohol or soda? Wait, Lance would be driving home - obviously soda. He hoped he liked sprite.

When Shiro came back with two glasses, Lance laughed nervously. “Oh man, I sure hope that's fizzy water. I hate lemon stuff.”

Shiro gulped.. “What? No, they're both for me,” he assured Lance.

“Sure, sure. I'll take anything else, if you're offering,” Lance said.

Shiro put both glasses down, them went back into the kitchen and covered his face in his hands with a groan. At least it was one stupid mistake, one Lance likely wouldn't hold this against him. Wait, no, he would be the type to tell this story for years to come if they became a real couple. Shiro was getting way, way ahead of himself, though. He poured Lance a glass of some other soda, and got back to the living room.

His guest made himself at home in the living room, flicking through television channels like it was his house. Shiro didn't know whether he was glad Lance was comfortable, or just plain confused. He sat down, handing Lance the glass and received a quiet thanks in return. Finally, Lance settled on a channel, and made himself confortable.

“So, what are we watching?” Shiro asked.

“Top Gun. It's only just started. You ever seen it?”

Shiro grinned. “Are you kidding? It's my favourite.”

Lance grinned at him. “Nice! Mind if I go raid for snacks?”

“Help yourself.” Shiro already knew he had lost every single snack in his house, just by uttering those two words.

Shiro barely had time to finish his sentence before Lance shot off to the kitchen. Well, looked like he was staying for a movie. Was Shiro smooth, or did Lance like imposing himself on people? Both. Definitely both. He smiled to himself, and Lance came back with a large bowl filled with an assortment of snacks. That wasn’t what Shiro meant by ‘help yourself’, but he already knew this would happen.

Shiro absent mindedly placed his arm on the back of the couch. Lance crossed his legs, shoving snacks down his throat. He was so engrossed in the movie, like he was watching it for the first time. Except he was muttering the script to himself between mouthfuls. Lance was strange, very strange, but there was a certain charm around him.

Shiro tried to pay attention to the movie, but he kept watching Lance. He had to be something special to pull Shiro away from his favourite movie. He occasionally stole some of his own snacks from the bowl, not that Lance noticed. It was a good thing Shiro knew this movie very well, or else he would have been so lost on what was going on.

Lance scooted closer, leaning against Shiro. _Oh_. Shiro’s face was on fire again, and it was a good thing Lance didn’t look at him. He wiped his palm on the back of the couch, before properly draping his arm around Lance. He snuggled up to Shiro; maybe he didn’t mean to do this, but they were here now. Maybe Shiro could kiss the top of his head while he was distracted, unless that was too weird. Of course it was too weird.

The movie ended, the snacks were eaten, and yet, Lance stayed where he was. He put the bowl down and kicked his legs over Shiro's lap, putting his head on his shoulder. Oh, okay, this was happening. Lance put his hand on Shiro's chest, relaxing against him, and Shiro rested his free hand on Lance's legs.

“I should go soon,” Lance hummed.

“I'm surprised you're not just inviting yourself to my bed,” Shiro laughed.

“Rude,” he jokingly huffed, “besides, I'm not that kind of guy.”

It was bad to admit, but Shiro was surprised by that. He would have been happy to let Lance stay, see where the night took them. But instead, they would cuddle until Lance decided it was time for him to go home, and that suited Shiro just fine. He flicked through the channels again, until they found something they both liked. They settled in, getting comfortable together.

Shiro rubbed Lance's arm lazily, and Lance leaned on him heavier and heavier. A soft snore alerted Shiro that, yes, Lance had falling asleep on him. Cute. Shiro should have woken Lance up, and sent him home. However, if he pretended he fell asleep too, then it wouldn’t have been so bad. He leaned his head against Lance’s, slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written enough Shance in my life, honestly, so I'm here to fix that. Writing for someone who isn't Lance is certainly interesting, though!
> 
> Don't forget to check me out on [Tumblr](https://vehicroids.tumblr.com)!


End file.
